zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
An Underwater Wedding Part 1
After a memorial adventure, the cruise ship drops the Loungers off at Oceonous where ZongueBob and Sonny's wedding begins. But while they prepare, the Villain Legion sends Crokton with adequate power to get payback for two defeats. Thus what will be in store for the Loungers when Crokton interrupts the wedding at the last second? Scenes 'Prologue' (Later...) *Monkey: Well, you can't have a heroic wedding without somebody f*****g it up. *Deon: "Well it be nice if they had the curticy not to bother a hero wedding." *Boss Wolf: "Well if they did that, they wouldn't be very good villains, now would they?" *Sonny: And I must say, when Crokton crashed the wedding, he crashed HARD! 'Wedding Crash' *Sonny: (Everyone was there, including their parents)... I... I never thought this day would come! (She sobs) *ZongueBob: Oh, me neither! Believe me! But at least everything's ready for us. *Sonny: Everyone... When I first came here... I was an antisocial scientist who studied aquatic aliens. I loved the ocean... ANY ocean... And I was hurt 'bout it because I felt I could've gotten what I likely deserved.... And ultimately did when I thought there was nothing to fear.... I just hope Sau's parents and the clone daughter I left for 'em are leading a good life.... I was scared to have friends since then... But I found a family of my own.... One I recently connected to more when our memories were screwed up. ZongueBob, is a decent, innocent, sweet, supportive, and funny person that would do anything for me, even if I was a total stranger he fell in love with.... And we open up more with every mission we have.... That's why... There ain't nothing I'd rather do right now... Than decide to spend the rest of my life with him.... As land creature and sea creature. (She turned off her helmet and kissed ZongueBob)... (Gurgling) I love you, ZongueBob. *Jokey: ("Again with that? What is that, a fetish?! It's disgusting!!") *Belmen: (Through Jokey's mind) ("Don't exaggerate how she works, Jokey. Role with it.") (Later...) *Priest: Well... I now pronounce this couple- (A film spotlight dropped down) *Jokey: BOOOO!! *Belmen: REALLY?! *ZongueBob/Sonny: WHO DID THAT?!? *???: I DID! (Crokton was seen cackling) I'm back, maunucle-heads!! *Everyone: AW, COME ON!!! *Crokton: It took Gurgles long enough to marry that cheese loaf! *Sonny: I, DO, NOT, LIKE, TO, GURGLE!!!!!!!! *Crokton: That's not what I heard earlier. *Sonny: For Gods' sakes, Crokton, almost everyone I know is here! *Crokton: Yeah, that's why it's hilarious! Karrer? Do the thing! *Karrer: I immediately regret this! (She revealed a very giant combat-built badass Omnican body) *Crokton: Say hello to Karrer's new body since Karrer 2.0's rampage! Now not only is she MUCH, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH HOTTER, but I can never be harmed again! (He went into a compartment where he was still visible) Ta-Da! I'd be glad to have you engaged lucky birds be married in Heaven! *Sonny: We'd much rather be married alive, thank you very much! *Crokton: "TOO BAD?! Come on, babe, let's get them!" *Karrer: ".... Okay, you know what, I HAD IT?! Stealing from a restaurent and world domination are two things, BUT CRASHING A WEDDING?! I, AM NOT GONNA RUIN SOMEONE'S HAPPY DAY JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE BRIDE AND GROOM?!" *Crokton: "KARRER, DON'T DO ME LIKE THIS?!" *Karrer: "OR WHAT, YOUR VILLAIN LEGION FRIENDS ARE GONNA LAUGH AT YOU AGAIN?!" *Crokton: "DON'T MAKE ME TURN ON THE DEVOTED WIFE.EXE THE VILLAIN LEGION GAVE ME, KARRER?!" *Karrer: "YOU WOULDN'T DARE?!" *Crokton: Don't test me! I've had it with your insubordination. All we have is each other. You are a wife Omnican, and our service contract states you're with me. If I can't have you, you know what a divorce will do. The contract expires, and so, will, you! *Karrer: YOU SELFISH PIECE OF CETERIOR POOP!!! DO I ONLY EXIST AS A SLAVE?! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!!! *Crokton: I DO!! I SCRAPPED KARRER 2.0 FOR YOU!!! SHE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO STOOD BY ME SINCE BEFORE THE VILLAIN LEGION!! YOU'RE NOT A SLAVE. THAT'S THE LAST THING YOU SHOULD SAY TO A ROBOT!! BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BY MY SIDE. INSTEAD, YOU'VE BEEN A THORN TO IT!! To call yourself a slave to me?! THERE ARE SOME LINES EVEN I DON'T CROSS!! But you need to be more supportive than this. Not slave supportive, nor traitorous. Not too little, and not too much. So this time, this is the final straw. Either you do as I say... Or you lose your free will! (Everyone was shocked) *Sau: Is THAT how you treat your own wife?! Like a brainwashed sleeper agent whom you're entirely dependent on? *Crokton: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!! *Sau: No! You just made your biggest mistake saying that in front of us. That's why we're going to make it right! *Crokton:... You just crossed the line of my tolerance! *Karrer: CROKTON, NO!! DON'T PUSH IT!!! PLEASE!! YOU THINK I LIKE DOING THIS TO YOU?! I AM DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU!!! IF YOU PUSH THAT BUTTON, YOU MIGHT BE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE IN YOUR LIFE!! THE WORST OF ROBOTIC THREATS OUT THERE HAVE BEEN BORN FROM THINGS LIKE THIS!! IF YOU TURN OFF MY FREE WILL, YOU WON'T BE SAFE FROM EVEN ME!! Free will is needed to grow and be better. It has it's controversies in the robotic world just like any other form of programmable personality, but it proves why that is a line best not crossed. If I lose my free will, my Omnican mind will heal it in a way you won't like. I will be more evil than anything in this UUniverses!! *Crokton: Don't try to give me any ethical nonsense, Karrer! Last chance, kill them! *Sau: Crokton, she's right!! Omnicans are not like traditional robots. They're more like a hybrid between both life and machine. And with that comes a huge responsibility. Programmable personality is a part of Omnicans that is best not accessed. It caused them to go to wars. If you do that, you're risking creating another despot for another Omnican war! This is by far the worst way for such a despot to be born. Are you willing to push it that far, and turn your own wife who loves and cares for you... Into an unfeeling nihilistic death machine? *Crokton:...... If the risk of creating a nihilistic death machine means I destroy all who took away what was mine, my chance to have a successful food business, a food business in general, nor even a chance to be something better than anything a normal life can offer... Then so be it.... Why do you think I'm evil? I see this world as small compared to what I can be. What I can bring. I looked at Tetrus' successful business and how he robbed me of my chance to make an average difference and never gave me credit for creating part of the Tetra Googer secret formula, and the entire town did nothing to punish him. Instead they took pity. Everything around me saw me as small, when I can be so much bigger. I vowed to steal the formula that was rightfully mine, AND rule the world to punish it for every stomp, every misdeed, every mistake they ever made on me. I now exist only to be bigger than I physically am. And now... By doing this... I can finally do it. If it means I have to sacrifice the wife I loved yet never understood me... (Sobs)... (Gets angry) THEN IT'S WORTH BREAKING MY OWN TINY HEART TO DO IT!! *Karrer: CROKTON, NOO!!! *Crokton: I'm so sorry I have to do this, honey. I'll always love you. (He presses the button) *Sonny: No!! (She attacked as Karrer turned red-eyed and grabbed her and twisted her arm) AHHGH!!! *Karrer:... This is for you... My love! (She destroys her EVO suit and starts strangling the breath out of her) *ZongueBob: NOOOOOO!!!! (Karrer grabs him and she strangles them both unconscious as it surprised even Crokton) *Sau: CROKTON... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! *Crokton:... I... I actually did it. I made her... THE PERFECT WIFE!!! (Cackles as everyone was devastated) *Mr. Tetrus: "IT'S ONLY FAIR TO WARN YOU, CROKTON?! THAT'S ONLY GONNA END BAD FOR YOU IN THE END?! SOON, SHE'LL REACH A LEVEL EVEN YOUR EVIL MIND CAN'T BE ABLE TO STOMICH!? EVEN YOU HAVE TO HAVE LIMITS, CROKTON?!" *Crokton: "HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT JUST TRYING TO SCARE ME, TETRUS?!" *Mr. Tetrus: "Because Sau sounded VERY serious about how it's not a good idea with mess with an Omnican's free will, Crokton! It'll soon backfire against you, and it would be so bad, not even the Villain Legion would forgive you for it?!" *Crokton: "I LIKE TO SEE THEM HAVING A PROBLEM WITH THIS?! THEY HAVE TO BE IDIOTS TO NOT APPRSIATE TAKING DOWN WHAT IS ASSENTUALLY THE LOUGERS OF THESE UNIVERSES?!" *(Icky): "The AUU Villain Leage's gonna chew Crokton out of this bullshit, are they?" *(Jokey): Hoooo, yeah! Crokton turned his own wife into something she wasn't and shouldn't. She was now, just, like, him. To be continued... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 3 Episodes